Things Have Changed
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Tobey has some apologies to make for the mistakes he's made as a villain, and he decides to begin with Becky. Oneshot, Tobecky.


It was an ordinary day in Fair City, and fifteen-year-old Tobey McAllister was walking to school, his head hanging low, and his eyes to the ground. His mind was plagued with thoughts of a girl that he was tired of thinking about.

Before he could continue his thoughts, he ran into someone, causing all the stuff they were carrying to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry-" Tobey quickly bent down to help the pedestrian pick up their things. He looked up to hand them their book, when he saw Becky.

"Oh, hello Becky." He said shyly.

"Hi Tobey." Becky said quietly.

Things between the two had been rocky lately. While Tobey had sworn off destroying the city with his robots for good, he and Becky weren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye yet. Becky was still iffy about trusting him, and Tobey just didn't think he deserved her companionship.

The two stood up, an awkward silence settling between them.

"S-so…how've you been lately?" Tobey asked.

"Oh, uh, you know…pretty good, I guess." Becky said nervously. The awkward silence settled in again.

"Look, I want to say that I'm sorry for all the grief I gave you when we were younger. I was a jerk, and I'm ashamed of it. I understand if you still hate me, I know I don't deserve to be given a second chance after all I did." Tobey said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking to the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Becky asked sadly.

"What do you mean? I'm trying to be nice." He said.

"_That's_ what I mean! Why are you being so…good all of the sudden? Why are you getting me to _care _about you all of the sudden? I don't know whether to think this is sincere, or if it's just another sick, twisted plot you're trying to pull off because you're still evil!" Becky explained.

"I'm not pulling anything on you, I've had time to think over my life, and I've realized that what I did was despicable and stupid. I sincerely regret it, I'm trying to make amends. I swear. I'm just trying to make myself feel better about all the terrible stuff I did to you. Although I don't think _that_ will ever happen." Tobey said. Becky saw the sincerity in his eyes and she knew she couldn't _not_ accept his apology. She was silent for a moment until she decided on what to say.

"Well, in that case, I-I guess all is forgiven." Becky said, annoyed.

"You _guess_? That's all? So you don't want to forgive me, but you're going to just to be nice to me?" Tobey asked, insulted.

"What? No, no, it's not like that! I sincerely _do _accept your apology, it's just…this is really weird for me. I mean, my whole life I've always seen you as a stubborn villain…this is gonna take a little time for me." She admitted shyly. Tobey nodded understandingly.

The two were silent again.

"What's with the sudden change of heart anyways?" Becky asked.

"Well, I've had a lot of time to think about things and I've realized that I've been a fool. I was an idiot for thinking that I ever stood a chance with someone like Wordgirl…_or you for that matter…_" Tobey said, mumbling the last part.

"Oh. Well being completely honest, I'm glad you've decided to turn it all around. I- I mean Wordgirl- always likes seeing a villain turn down the path of good." Becky said, trying to be friendly. Tobey hesitated to speak.

"Look, Becky, I know this is pretty far-fetched of me to ask, and I'd be a fool if I thought you'd say yes, but…do you think we can let bygones be bygones and be friends?" Tobey asked shyly. Becky was silent for a moment in thought.

"Sure, I'd like that." Becky said with a smile. Tobey smiled.

"Would it also be far-fetched to ask if I may accompany you on your way to school?" He asked.

"Why, of course. I'd love that." She said with a smile. She hooked arms with Tobey and together they continued their walk to school.

Once they got to Becky's locker (ignoring all the people trying to subtly stare as the fairly popular Becky Bottsford- known throughout the school as enemy to Tobey McAllister- chatted with Tobey in a friendly manner), Tobey was especially happy.

"You know, Becky, I think I'm extremely lucky, getting this second chance from you. I truly do not deserve it, being that I was a huge jerk to you when we were younger." Tobey said with a smile.

"Hey, that's in the past, what does it matter now?" Becky said with a smile. "You know, that reminds me of one of my favorite quotes; 'those who don't learn from their past are doomed to repeat it.' It's just such a great life lesson, isn't it?" She continued.

"My my, you're pretty _and_ intelligent. I truly do not deserve your friendship." Tobey said. Becky blushed and giggled at his comment as she closed her locker.

"Aw, I think you're a pretty deserving guy." She said as she turned to him with a smile.

"Well, you're kind, but wrong." He said as he looked down to the ground. "The wrongs I've done to Wordgirl will haunt me until I know she forgives me for them. But sadly I don't see that day coming…" He said.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Tobey." Becky said, hugging her books close to her. "I think that if you just gave it a shot she'd be more willing to give you a chance than you think." Becky said with a smile as she walked away.

Tobey just watched as she walked away, thinking hard about her last comment.

**Yeah, so, this is just one of the oneshots I'll be posting tonight. I'm gonna go finish one more…yeah, I was watching some good ol' Wordgirl today and I got an idea, started writing it, which spawned this idea…but anyways, review!**


End file.
